Vagabondages IV
by Aelane
Summary: pouilleux pouillages ou série d'OS sur des séries TV plus ou moins obscures : burn notice, being human, etc.
1. Burn Notice : BA ba

**Titre** : B.A. - ba  
Auteur : Aélane

**Fandom** : Burn Notice  
_Disclaimer_ : cette série a été créée par Matt Nix et son équipe (diffusion US : USA Network), je ne fais que passer le temps en attendant la saison 2 prévue pour cet été.

Légers SPOILERS pour toute la saison 1 (en particulier les épisodes 12, 10 et 5)

**Rating** : PG  
**Genre** : gen (avec un chouïa de Michael/Fiona dite Fi), humour/policier/drame (un peu comme la série en bref...)

**Remarque** : texte écrit pour le thème "des signes invisibles" sur 6variations.

O'o'O

oSo

Au pire, les gens s'imaginent le boulot d'espion comme une longue suite de courses automobiles au ras des corniches, de cascades en costumes trois pièces, de fusillades et d'explosions. Au mieux, ils nous affublent d'une série de déguisements plus improbables les uns que les autres, sans oublier les gadgets aussi coûteux que dangereux, bref, la panoplie complète de l'escroc de haut vol robin des bois à ses heures – repérable à cent mètres à la ronde, ce qui est déjà cent mètres de trop si vous tenez à votre peau. Vous voyez le tableau. Enfin. Le film…

Hollywood ne nous facilite guère le recrutement de gens compétents, donc discrets. Même nos propres bureaucrates, bien campés sur leur petit derrière dans leur petit carré sans fenêtres, ajoutent foi à ce genre d'inepties et nous envient la vie de l'agent de terrain, si – à leurs seuls yeux, glamour, excitante, tape-à-l'œil… Ils nous l'envient même si fort que l'on n'obtient plus rien : si vous saviez après combien de tampons il faut pleurer pour obtenir un Beretta non numéroté ! Non, vous n'imaginez certainement pas dans quel trésor de patience il faut alors puiser.

Car, bon, parfois, l'attitude flamboyante est la plus indiquée. Parfois. Mais cela reste l'exception ! Non la règle... Vu nos paperassiers, il est alors essentiel d'avoir un interlocuteur privilégié au sein de cette industrie de l'armement qui ne connaît ni les questions ni les cartes bancaires – rien de moins sorcier que de tracer un achat par cartes, même des fausses, même des volées, ça vous revient toujours comme un boomerang, pile quand vous avez quelques livraisons en catimini sur le feu. Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas ainsi que j'ai rencontré Fi ! Non. Non, non. Pas vraiment. Presque. C'était plutôt…plus compliqué. D'ailleurs, ça l'est toujours. Beaucoup trop.

Oui, bref. Bref. Tenez, notre affaire en cours, c'est pile un modèle de confusion de ce type. Enfin, l'affaire de Sam… qui n'a pas su dire non à une nième connaissance d'une de ses « dames de cœur ». Ha ! Voilà pourquoi Fi, moi, nous, c'était, c'est toujours, une très mauvaise idée. On se retrouve embringué et qui dit embringué dit trop souvent fourvoyé. Mais je n'allais pas refuser lui un coup de main, à Sam, s'entend. La voiture a encore besoin d'une réparation. Elle en aurait eu encore davantage besoin si on avait écouté notre client : il croyait dur comme fer qu'on allait descendre dans l'heure sur ses racketteurs tout armement dehors, plastiquer leur repaire, fusiller tout ce qui bouge, et j'en passe et des meilleures.

Les gens ne réalisent pas qu'une guerre de gang, ce n'est en vérité rien d'autre qu'une guerre de position : ça dure, ça dure, ça bouffe des ressources pas croyables, matérielles comme humaines, et ça détruit tout le paysage au passage. Á trois, avec notre budget, sans oublier les petits à-côtés comme nos autres jobs ou objectifs – genre retrouver celui qui m'a mis dans cette merde noire, cela aurait été aussi impensable qu'inutile, suicidaire… Les gens se jettent vraiment dans les bras du plan le plus m'as-tu-vu en oubliant tous ces petits détails qui forment pourtant la vraie figure d'ensemble. Et quand il faut leur expliquer à quel point ils font erreur… Non, vous n'imaginez pas dans quel trésor de patience il faut alors encore une fois puiser.

Par chance, c'est là la qualité _sine qua non_ de l'espion, du bon espion, de l'authentique espion, autrement dit, de l'espion en vie. Car, il n'y a pas de demi-mesure, ou vous êtes espion ou vous ne l'êtes pas : le reste, les différences entre taupes, scouts, négociateurs, blanchisseurs, etc., cela relève plus d'un autre cliché bien galvaudé. Que voulez-vous, les fans de tampons aiment aussi cocher ces petites cases avec leurs petites options et catégories, sous-catégories, sous-sous-catégories...

Sur le terrain, l'agent se doit de vite les oublier, très vite. Trop de spécialisation nuit énormément à la durée du temps de travail dans le service. Il n'y a pas qu'aux vieux singes qu'on ne fait pas la grimace. Ou, plutôt si. Mais les petits chefs de guerre, les criminels, les guérilleros, les barons de la drogue, ça mûrit vite. Ils profitent comme ils peuvent de ce douteux avantage, celui d'avoir une espérance de vie plus faible que la moyenne et un taux fort élevé de darwinisme social. Toute qualité de discret caméléon que l'on puisse déployer, nul n'infiltre pas deux fois. Il est rare de pouvoir remettre sur la table une négociation qui a déjà coulé une fois. Je ne vous parle même pas des missions de reconnaissance. Pour durer, rien ne vaut donc la polyvalence. Ainsi qu'une patience à toute épreuve.

Car, contrairement aux idées reçues, le boulot d'espion consiste d'abord et avant tout à … attendre…Attendre que l'angle d'attaque se profile. Attendre qu'on vous contacte. Attendre que vos insinuations fassent leur chemin. Attendre qu'on daigne vous répondre. Attendre. Attendre en vous fondant dans le décor. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! On aura remarqué tous les petits signes invisibles que vous auriez savamment mis en évidence à l'intention de qui de droit.

Plus vous patientez, mieux l'affaire est engagée, en général. Bien sûr, il est toujours possible que vous êtes en fait en train d'attendre que l'on vous tue, ce qui rend la chose moins ennuyeuse, et ce qui explique pourquoi tous les espions développent tous une paranoïa très développée – qualité indispensable ou maladie professionnelle, ce n'est pas encore tranché. Je préfère y penser comme à une déformation professionnelle salvatrice. C'est un peu comme apprendre à ne jamais prêter de l'argent à votre petit frère flambeur, on ne vous prendra pas deux fois à ne pas être assez paranoïaque, à ne pas avoir douté de tous les feux verts un peu trop visibles pour être honnêtes.

Ça a l'air facile, dit comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Vous seriez étonné du manque de bon sens de la plupart des gens, une fois mis en situation. La plupart trébuchent bel et bien deux fois sur la même pierre.

Pour en revenir à notre affaire de racket, il suffisait de détourner subrepticement leur attention, leurs préoccupations, leurs besoins…de préférence les uns vers les autres. Chantage. Piège. Manipulation. Quiproquo. Attiser les peurs, les rancœurs , les jalousies. S'arranger pour que vos adversaires s'entretuent est toujours le meilleur moyen de s'en tirer à bon compte. Il nous fallait donc plutôt déterminer qui faisait quoi. Qui enviait qui. Qui craignait qui. Qui haïssait qui. Qui obéissait à qui, et pour quelles raisons, et dans quel but.

Pour ce faire, rien ne vaut la source, même s'il est toujours utile de piocher des repères dans les dossiers de police, anonymement dénichés par Sam, histoire d'accélérer un peu le processus. Et la source, ce sont vos adversaires eux-mêmes bien entendu. Il faut donc les observer. Cependant, rien ne vaut l'interaction pour connaître quelqu'un et semer la zizanie. Il faut toujours se mouiller à un moment ou un autre. Là encore, le décodage est indispensable. Prêter attention aux moindres détails et ne pas trop prêter attention à l'évidence. Dénicher la vérité cachée derrière les apparences.

Voilà pourquoi la qualité numéro deux de l'espion professionnel, c'est le sens de l'observation. Savoir à qui vous avez affaire, savoir qui vous voulez contacter, savoir pourquoi on vous contacte. Oh, assurément, on ne vous contacte jamais sans raison – surtout si vous avez totalement provoqué à leur insu le dit contact, mais la nature humaine étant ce qu'elle est, les gens vous contactent rarement pour ce qu'ils veulent et ils veulent rarement ce que vous voudrez bien donner. Il suffit de trouver le déclic. C'est la base. La base de la base.

En l'occurrence, la clé fut Fi. Qui joua le rôle d'une fournisseuse d'armes, ce qui ne lui posa guère de souci de méthode à la manière Actor Studio, je peux vous l'assurer. Le numéro 1 de leur « posse « fut atterré par les soudains achats d'armes d'un de ses seconds qui nia les faits, et pour cause… Si atterré même que le sus-nommé second, chef de file du racket pour le quartier de notre client, ne fit pas long feu, avec quelques petits coups de pouce bien placés… Et ce, à la grande terreur des autres membres du gang qui ont forcément trouvé l'exécution quelque peu... arbitraire, dirions-nous. Il n'y en aura pas un pour faire du zèle avant longtemps. Le quatrième couteau qui convoitait à part lui le terrain de notre homme étant plutôt spécialisé en jolies jambes qu'en rançonnage des braves commerçants, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, l'hôtel de passe du coin est à nouveau florissant. Notre client peut respirer. Le gang se tient à carreau. Victoire à tous les étages.

Bien sûr, quand vous avez affaire à un autre espion, un professionnel qui connaît tous les trucs et jouent les mêmes tours que vous, comme celui qui m'a retiré du circuit, la chose est moins aisée, croyez-moi. Mais cela n'en rend la partie que plus intéressante. Fi et Sam ne comprennent pas. Fi, surtout. Ils ne sont pas espions : c'est là la troisième et dernière qualité nécessaire à notre métier. Une curiosité insatiable pour les vérités que l'on nous cache.  
Je découvrirai le déclic celé derrière mille et un signes trop visibles pour être authentiques. Je déchiffrerai leurs buts, leurs raisons, leurs fichus plans. Je remuerai ciel, terre, océans ; je saurais pourquoi.

FIN.


	2. Being Human

**Titre** : Being human  
Auteur : Aélane

**Fandom** : Being Human  
_Disclaimer_ : épisode pilote créé par Matthew Bouch (producteur) et Toby Whithouse (scénariste), diffusé par la BBC le 18 février 2008 - je ne fais qu'épiloguer dans mon coin en attendant que la BBC choisisse ou non d'en faire une série.

**Rating** : PG  
**Genre** : drame/humour/fantastique, POV de Mitchell (le vampire), un chouïa de SLASH (Mitchell/George)

NB : drabble-cadeau d'anniversaire pour Shinrin.

OoO

O'o'O

Le premier siècle, le monde semblait miroiter de mille feux à vos pieds. Visiter New York ? Revêtir les plus beaux costards ? Séduire une nouvelle conquête nuit après nuit ? Vous aviez du pouvoir. Vous aviez le temps. Qui a le temps pouvait s'enrichir aisément. Qui a le temps peut attendre de voir venir à lui les occasions les unes après les autres, puis les saisir à bras le corps. Pourquoi vous en priver ? Tout vous était soudain possible. Tous vos désirs pourraient être assouvis l'un après l'autre, sauf le plus important bien sûr, celui que tout vampire s'acharnait à oublier le plus vite possible. Et pour l'effacer, il n'y avait rien de tel que de se plonger dans l'ivresse du statut si neuf, si beau, si brillant de prédateur de la gent humaine. Cela marchait à tous les coups, si l'on croyait les autres vampires qu'il croisait de siècle en siècle.

La chose déprimait profondément Mitchell : à quoi bon se traîner vaille que vaille de siècle en siècle sans plus jamais arriver à se regarder en face dans une glace ? Oui, bon, d'accord. C'était déjà raté du départ, mais lui, siècle après siècle, le désir d'être un humain comme un autre ne faisait que le tarauder davantage. Un désir impossible qui aurait fini par avoir raison de sa volonté à voir la prochaine nuit se lever. Comme tant d'autres vampires, espérait-il, pour son propre salut, comme tant d'autres qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés juste parce qu'ils avaient disparu trop rapidement, comme tant d'autres dégoût et ennui l'auraient sûrement submergé, s'il n'avait croisé de temps à autre le chemin d'un brave Lassie. Il aimait bien cette métaphore ridicule. Sa non-vie entière n'était-elle pas le comble de l'ironie ?

Il les appelait tous Lassie, ces jeunes loups-garous qui le sauvaient de lui-même. Le loup-garou n'était inhumain que quelques jours par mois, ils subissaient donc moins les désirs de ses pairs. Ils résistaient plus aisément à leur nature. Leur transformation était une douleur, non ce plaisir incessant du sang. Ils pouvaient plus aisément croire en leur humanité. Parfois, ils s'en allaient pourtant au bout de quelques années, terrassés à leur tour. Avec de la chance, ils affrontaient quelques décades ensemble. Il espérait que ce soit le cas avec celui-ci. Celui qu'il avait ramassé plus mort que vif au Mexique.

Il l'aimait particulièrement bien celui-là, oh, plus que… au moins les dix précédents. Il plaçait de grands espoirs en lui. En George. Qui lui rappelait de ne pas baisser les bras. Qui s'enthousiasmait comme un gamin devant l'acquisition d'un appartement miteux. Qui se battrait pour la domesticité de leur petite vie tranquille. Qui le laissait s'assurer de sa présence par mille et une petites touches. Qui se moquait de lui. Qui ne le craignait pas. Qui lui disait sans mots que tout restait toujours possible. Qui l'encourageait à tenir bon, à rester lui-même, aussi monstrueux soit-il pour le reste du monde.

FIN


End file.
